


Edelgard Defeats Dimitri

by Laevatein



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laevatein/pseuds/Laevatein
Summary: Defeat doesn't necessarily mean death.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Edelgard Defeats Dimitri

**Author's Note:**

> Smut? Oh boy.

"Any last words?"

The emperor lifted Aymr just above her head, ready to slice Dimitri's neck.

The battlefield had become a desolate wasteland at this point. Friends were either having their wounds tended to back at their respective bases or simply had died on the wet grounds. Rain continued to pour unrelentingly, blood and water mixing into streams and puddles. Brain matter, sinew, and other organs decorated the frontlines. The only two living souls in the middle of it all were Edelgard and Dimitri. It was clear who was still standing and who was now kneeling.

Her blond adversary, with the last of his strength, looked up at her. Their glares met.

"I have no words for you, witch."

A sad smile appeared on Edelgard's face. She had long awaited this moment. With one swift movement, the war would be over. All the pain and chaos over the last five years would come to an end. Of course, she would still have to deal with those who slither in the dark, but she would be one step closer to her ultimate goal. And yet, in spite of it all, she did not want to kill Dimitri. If only he would have yielded. If only he would have sat quietly in his own little corner. But no, he just had to pose a threat. He just had to be another obstacle. And so she just had to cut him down.

Fate was cruel to her.

With the full power of raging storm, the emperor brought down Aymr with all the power left in her body. Aymr lit with an energetic glow, something between fire and electricity erupted from the weapon as it sliced the air with full power. Dimitri closed his eyes as Edelgard's widened.

Maybe she could change her fate.

A large thud was heard.

Dimitri opened his eyes to embrace the afterlife but instead found that her axe split the ground before him. He was… still alive?

"I believe you are more useful to me alive than dead."

Dimitri blinked. Was he dreaming? This… was still Edelgard right?

"...What do you mean?"

/

The sound of skin slapping skin could be heard throughout the halls. Screams accompanied the sound. The two guards stationed outside the torture chamber were doing their best not showing any emotion.

Within the torture chamber were three; Hubert, Edelgard, and bruised and battered Dimitri. Hubert simply sat in the corner of the room, legs cross and smirking gleefully at the sight before him. His job was simple. He was meant to chain the tempest king limb by limb and enhance said chains such that his crest would be no good against them. Then, he was ordered to cast a spell on Dimitri such that his senses, especially his sense of touch, would be heightened beyond control. Next, a libido spell, making the king less of a man and more of a depraved beast who couldn't control his sexual urges nor his seminal volume output. Hubert knew that her majesty was up to a brilliant scheme and could only sit and watch in pleasure, relishing every moment of her plan coming to life.

Edelgard was slapping Dimitri's cock incredibly hard. So hard, in fact, he was afraid it might fall off. He tested the strength of all four chains holding his arms and legs down, but to no avail. He was exhausted. Edelgard's brutality, though, was justified; when she initially pulled down his pants to mount him, her face went pale at the sight of his pulsing, already dripping, sizable member. It was massive, longer, and thicker than any cock she had seen before. It could've split her in half just on looks alone. He enjoyed the sight of shock on her face, taking as much victory as he could from his predicament. That was unacceptable to the emperor.

So here they were, the woman slapping her slave's penis like a cat with a ball of yarn. Normally, this wasn't enough to bother the blond, but that sensitivity spell pushed him over the edge. He yelled in agony.

"Do you want me to stop?"

He screamed more.

"Do you want me to stop?" She raised her voice and slapped him harder.

"Y-yes! Goddess, yes pl-please!"

She stopped.

"Good." She whispered, running her index finger along his abdominals, chest, and up to his chin. She kept her finger there as she walked around him, her lips inches away from his. "This is what happens when you're obedient."

"Y-."

She slapped him across the face, earning a yelp from him. "I didn't ask you a question. No one gave you permission to speak."

He nodded his head in hopes her temper would settle. It seemed to have worked.

"I had originally planned on riding you, but considering how much of a large-dicked bastard you are, I've changed my approach." She walked back over to his cock, removing both her gloves as she did so. "I'm going to jerk you off. I want to see your pathetic face when you orgasm."

Fear painted Dimitri's face. He didn't have time to question the Goddess when he saw Edelgard's frown return.

"You should be thankful."

"T-thank you." He barely managed to get out fast enough. Every little touch set him on fire. "Thank you, your majesty."

For a brief moment, the emperor's eyes twinkled. She donned a devious smile. "Your majesty, hm? I think someone is learning their rightful place. Good boy." She softly spoke as her hands slowly but firmly grasped his manhood.

He shuddered at the touch, only adding to Edelgard's sinister smile. She angled her head over the tip of his cock and spat on the head, a long strand of saliva connecting her plump lips to his angry, erect member. Dimitri whimpered as he felt the woman's small hands slowly but surely glide over his penis, spreading the cool spit all around. Admitted, the squelching sounds and moans from man excited the emperor, but there was no way she could let her prisoner know. To distract herself, she put her lips in direct contact with his frenulum and blew cool air onto it, causing the king to squirm. She relished in his agony.

"Do you like that?" She kissed his cock. "Do you like my touch?"

"Y-yes, ah, Yes!" He desperately answered.

Edelgard stopped stroking. Dimitri feared for his life when her grip tightened.

"Yes what?" She was seething.

His mind said no but his cock was still rigid. His primal urges were overriding his sense of pain. "...Yes, your majesty." Goddess this was humiliating.

Her evil smile returned, as did her motions. "Good boy."

Her fists continued up and down, up and down. Her pace quickened over time, exciting Dimitri beyond his own comprehension. It had to have been those damn spells. It was too much. This felt too good.

Another pump and he was coming. The chains that bound him were rattling violently. His breath got caught in his throat as thick virile ropes of semen shot consistently into the air. Thanks to the enhancements Hubert had placed on him, the first couple of shots of Dimitri's seeds actually reached the ceiling. Edelgard continued to pump him as his stiff cock persisted and sprayed white ropes into the air. His penis was practically a fountain of jizz at this point, creating a pool of white around his pelvis.

Edelgard moved her come-covered hands down to the base of his cock and slowly squeezed her way back up to his tip. White liquids squelched and bubbled in between her fingers while she wrung out the last of Dimitri's seed. He writhed in torment and pleasure, moaning pathetically. The emperor enjoyed the sight, her cunt wet and ready.

No, she had to stop herself. That was enough for now. He was her fucktoy now. She could come back and enjoy him anytime.

"Find a maid to clean him up. I'll be back tonight." She addressed Hubert.

"Of course, your majesty."

Edelgard reached over to a nearby towel, wiping her hands of Dimitri's scent. She glanced over to the tired king. "Do you have anything to say?"

"...T-thank you, your majesty."

She smiled.

"Good boy."


End file.
